Feather of Lips
by Victorisham
Summary: A sound of a kunai hitting wood, then the last of their opponents was dead. NaruHina, Oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Feather of Lips**

A sound of a kunai hitting wood, then the last of their opponents was dead.

Naruto and Hinata were perching in a tree. Hinata was the one that had spotted the survivor, but Naruto was quick to grab a kunai and get the enemy as he jumped away. He had been a Stone ninja that had tried stealing the Forbidden Scroll from Konoha with a group of other Stone-nin. Hinata had the said scroll tucked under her arm. The team of Stone shinobi was dead around them.

"Are you sure it's the right scroll, Hinata?"

Naruto asked, removing his headband to air it out before putting it on again. The cloth had been wet with his sweat.

"Y-yes, Naruto."

Hinata murmured. Her forehead was also drenched with sweat- Stone chuunin could put up quite a fight. Naruto again wondered why they sent a genin and a chuunin after four chuunin, and then shrugged. He had enough power to face them, anyway. There were only a few cuts on his body.

Hinata, however, had fared worse. There were large gashes on her back and on her legs, and it looked like she wouldn't be able to move for a while. They had bandages, but they didn't heal instantly. Naruto would have to support her until they found a good place to camp.

"Hinata, can you pull up your pants?"

Naruto asked. The two gashes on Hinata's legs were on her shins, not higher up, so they could be reached easily.

Hinata pulled up the bottom part of her pants. Naruto rooted through his supply bag until he found a roll of bandages. Hinata blushed as Naruto washed the wounds, and then wrapped the bandages around them.

"Now for the one on your back..."

Naruto was about to carry on, but realized that Hinata would have to take off her shirt if he wanted to properly clean her wound. He gulped nervously.

"Hinata, can you take off your shirt then quickly cover your chest? I need to treat the wound on your back."

Hinata blushed so hard that her face looked like the same color as Gaara's hair. She nodded, though, and then turned away from Naruto to remove her shirt and cover her chest with it.

"O-okay."

She stuttered, still blushing. Naruto quickly cleaned the wound on her lower back, and then reached around Hinata's chest to wrap some bandages around it. All this required much body contact, and as Naruto was going to stand up, he tripped on a twig and fell on Hinata.

He was now in an awkward position- Hinata had started to get up, too, by leaning against the tree trunk, but Naruto had knocked her down so that she was on her backside with Naruto on top of her. Their noses were touching and their lips were inches apart.

"Ahhhh!"

Hinata squealed, and then promptly fainted. Naruto let out a little 'ah!' then moved his arms underneath Hinata's body, and then got up into a standing position so that he was carrying Hinata bridal style. He jumped down from the tree and started heading towards where he remembered was a spring on the way there.

At the spring, Naruto set Hinata down against a tree and took a drink from the water. He washed a few kunai in the water, too, but didn't want to go back and find that other ones that had been lost in battle. He noticed it was night time and decided to have a nap- Hinata wasn't going to wake up any time soon.

When Hinata woke up, she noticed that Naruto was asleep. She then noticed a dark shape moving around in the trees.

"Byakuugan!"

She murmured, forming the correct hand seal. Soon, she could see through the trees and clearly spot the dark shape.

"Ah!"

It had a Stone headband. Hinata quickly (and painfully) got up, grabbing a kunai. The figure moved towards Naruto, not noticing Hinata yet. Hinata raised the kunai and threw it- right into the enemy's heart. He fell down beside Naruto, dead.

"What the!"

Naruto almost immediately shouted when he woke up to see the Stone ninja's dead face staring at him. He gasped, shooting up into a battle position.

"What? Who? Where? When? Is there more!"

When he decided that there was no more, he turned to see Hinata crumpled on the ground, panting slightly. Her wounds were hurting her, and standing up and throwing the kunai had made them worse.

"I-I killed him, Naruto… he was going to kill you in y-your sleep and I killed him…"

She breathed out, raising her head to smile sadly at Naruto. Naruto stood there; gaping for a few seconds, then went over to Hinata and crouched so that they were eye to eye.

"Thank you, Hinata."

He murmured, then, blushing, planted a quick kiss in her cheek- just a feather of his lips on her cheek.

Hinata promptly fainted.

End


End file.
